


Limits

by Eren_Heichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I re-edited Chapter 1, M/M, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, humor?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Heichou/pseuds/Eren_Heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve always been the one chasing his shadows. Following. Understanding. I thought I could do it, but it seems like I’ve reached my limit. Everybody eventually has to, right? Besides, it’s not like he cares.”</p><p>Eren Yeager is a man of many things but nobody could deny that he is a man of loyalty and determination. He is unbreakable. Or so everyone thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I only re-edited the chapter 1 but I decided to re-post it and delete the old one but basically it's just the same. Also, this is my second Ereri/RivaEre fic and I'm not finished with Persistence and Pretensions but I'm not dropping anything. Ideas just kept sprouting and I can't help it hehehe.
> 
> As always I own nothing in SnK, I just love them! :D Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Clack, clack, clack.

Stop.

Clack, clack, clack.

Footsteps echoed from the room across his and big, blue eyes narrowed at the door.

Clack, clack, clack.

The footsteps resumed their unending annoyance and he finally had enough. He’s studying for his finals for god’s sake. He put down his pen with a not so little force.

“EREN! Can you please stop pacing around?! I’m trying to study here!” The blond shouted from his messy desk piled high with books and coffee cans littered around.

The door of his room creaked open and a messy mop of brown hair followed by bright ocean eyes appeared.

The boy raised a hand and scratched the back of his neck out of habit, and gave a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, Ar. I’m just really nervous.” Eren said, a bit jittery.

That was an understatement. Eren’s nervous, yeah, but with the way his heart is palpitating right now he might as well have a heart attack with the urge to puke at the side.

This got Armin’s attention. His fiery friend was not one to be nervous and many of their friends should know. He was a man made up of fire. Eren was known to dive in head first in any situation, a suicidal bastard as Jean likes to call him. Armin focused all his attention at the boy and turned around his chair to face Eren properly.

“Oh ho, what’s got our fire boy nervous?” Armin asked with a teasing lilt in his voice.

Eren cringed at the horrible nickname. His friends made it their pastime to make him weird names. They found it funny but he sure as hell not.

“Uhh…” Eren can’t look at Armin’s eyes for what he’s about to say. Instead, he trained his eyes at the lamp standing at the desk.

“I’m going to ask Levi out tonight.” Heat came full-force on the brunet’s face and he can’t help but shrink at the piercing stare his best friend is giving him right now.

Levi Ackerman. Everybody knows that name. A junior in Trost University, only a year higher than them. A man with short build but his murderous glare could make a grown man cry and shit themselves. Also, a rumored player. Strangely, people seem to get attracted to him despite his menacing looks and Eren seemed to be enchanted by his charm too. Nobody knows what goes through his head except the tall ass guy and crazy bespectacled woman that accompany him at all times.

Armin’s lips set into a straight line, teasing gone.

“Eren, I know that this is entirely your choice and I have no say in this, but are you sure?” Armin questioned his friend, worried. “I don’t want you to get hurt, you know.”

Eren took a deep breath and look directly at Armin’s eyes the ever present spark lighting his eyes.

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

Armin stared at him for a while and gave a surrendering sigh. He knew nothing could change his best friend’s resolve, not when he’s this determined.

“Okay, good luck then, Eren.” Armin gave the brunet an encouraging smile but the worry never left his eyes.

“Thanks, Armin.” Eren gave a grateful albeit nervous smile and went back to his room.

He went to his bathroom and faced the mirror above the sink. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He exhaled the air slowly from his mouth to try to calm himself.

“You can do this, Eren.” He told himself, his eyes still closed.

“You’ll be fine and you’ll finally be able to tell him your feelings. No need to be afraid. Whether he accepts or not, you’ll be fine.” Eren breathed in again deeply.

Eren knew that he only got 1 out of 10 chances in this but still there’s no hurt in trying. You’ll never get results unless you try after all.

He met Levi a year ago when he was a freshman and Levi’s in his second year. They had the same Art classes for two semesters and they got to talk to each other. Levi’s not that bad as rumors imply, despite his death glare he’s actually charming. His crude language and weird humor only added to it. Eren knew that there were rumors about Levi being a player, but he didn’t care. They were only rumors, right? Then there’s Hanji, the crazy woman with glasses and Erwin too, and his Captain America looks. The two were practically glued to Levi, making up a weird trio. He’s not one to talk though, with a genius best friend who he’s sure is planning to conquer the world and an overprotective sister with a face as scary as Levi’s, they sure are a group of oddballs too.

Eren took one last look at the mirror to check himself. He straightened his simple, white shirt that he wore under a green button up which he left unbuttoned and paired with black skin tight jeans tucked in brown leather boots. Around his neck was the key necklace given to him by his mom as a good luck charm.

Eren looked at the watch on his left hand, it read 4:30 which gives him at least half an hour to go pick up Levi from the university.

After deeming himself good, he went down to the living room to get his keys and helmet.

“Bye, Armin!” Eren hollered a quick goodbye from the front door.

“ ’kay! Don’t forget to lock the door!” Armin shouted all the way from his room.

After locking the door and triple checking it, he walked towards his beloved motorcycle and secured his helmet before driving out.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Most of the classes for the day just ended and students were filling the hallway. Some busy rummaging through their lockers and groups were gathering together preparing for night outs. It’s Friday anyway.

“Heeeeeeey!” A shrill voice echoed from the other end of the hallway and heads turned to search what the ruckus is all about. A fine eyebrow twitched at the sound of it approaching him.

“Tch. Shitty Glasses.” Levi muttered under his breath. He knew what this is going to be about.

Levi began to walk faster, pretending not to hear it. But it was no use when he heard footsteps quickly approaching him.

“Leeeeviiiiiii!!!” Hanji jumped and tried to grab Levi from the back, thankfully Levi had fast reflexes and avoided it. Hanji stumbled forward at the loss of having something to grab on and face-planted to the floor.

“O-ow” Hanji stood up and rubbed her nose. She turned to Levi only to find his unsurprisingly bored face. “You’re horrible Levi.” Hanji whined in a funny nasal voice.

“Yeah, I know. You don’t need to remind me. So, what is it?”

Hanji rolled her eyes, already used to Levi’s sarcasm. Remembering her purpose, she straightened up and pushed her glasses up her nose and started to grin like a maniac.

“I heard you got a hot date tonight!” Hanji said, her eyebrows wiggling. “It’s with that Eren kid right? Riiiight?

Levi stared at her impassively. “Yes, I-“

“KYAAAAA!!!” Levi was cut off by Hanji’s ear-splitting scream.

“What the fuck Hanji?!!” Levi winced and held up his hands to soothe his ears.

“Ooooh this is so exciting! That kid’s crushing on you for a while now, you know? And he’s soooo cute too. I caught him stealing glances at you during our classes last year and when he saw me looking, he turned beet red! I was afraid he was going to explode.” Hanji became more animated as she continue speaking barely making pauses to breathe.

Levi is dangerously close at snapping, his eyebrow raised and twitching. He raised a hand in front of Hanji’s face. “Stop, you’re giving me headaches.”

Hanji took in an exaggerated breath. “As I said, you gotta get that piece of ass.”

“Hn.” A smug smirk twisted Levi’s face. “When did I not?” Levi started walking towards the university parking lot leaving Hanji behind.

Hanji stared after her friend, a third amused, annoyed, and concerned. No matter how much she loves Levi like a brother, she knew how he can be such a cold asshole at times. Not without a reason anyway.

An incomprehensible smiled stretched her lips and muttered softly, “Just don’t fuck it up like you usually do.”

Hanji did not intend for Levi to hear it but the wind carried it to his ears. “Like hell I don’t know that.” He muttered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stay tuned! :D


End file.
